Whats wrong with you?
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: No matter how much Ichigo tells Hichigo what to do, Hichigo won't do it. untill it comes to a point where Ichigo has to force it on Hichigo... resulting to Hichigo addicted to Ichigo's taste and no-one elses. HichigoxIchigo - IchigoxHichigo - ShirosakixIchigo - OCxIchigo - OCxHichgo - Warnings: OOC, Blood, Vampire, Yaoi, Harassments, Hichigo Uke, Ichigo Suke (Uke and Seme)
1. Chapter 1

This** is my first HichigoxIchigo Vampire story so be nice to me. I got inspired for the Vampire look from the Doujinshi Under the Rose but I wont follow that story line. Another thing, Ichigo will be taking the look of the Final Getsuga Tensho (Not Mugetsu) and Hichigo... you can use your imagination. I'll be writing this on X-BOX 360 because Dad wont let me have the laptop unless I get out of the Yaoi hobbie... Never gonna happen... So my story updates are slow but you'll get over it. Hichigo Uke. Ichigo Suke (Uke and Seme) if something was to get down. Out Of Character (Mainly Hichigo) and probably Own Character. YOSH EKAZOU!**

Prologue

_I don't know why he acted the way he did... I told him it was alright but he still held back... No matter how much I him. He still seems too shy to even smell... I really want to know why he wont do it. We've been friends for so long so I'm sure he'll know when to stop... Hichigo, Whats wrong with you... _

**Chapter one-** I trust you

The Silvette teen stared at him during the lesson. Traces of last nights memories ran around his mind...

_"No. I don't want to" The Albino declined. "But if you don't you could get sick. Please Hichigo, I'm allowing you to do it" The teen told kindly. Hichigo shook his head "I wont do it!" He shouted "Why wont you?" The orange-head asked calmly "If I drink for too long I may turn you! I don't want you to turn into one" Hichigo added quietly "You wont. I know you wont." His friend told. "What if I do... Ichigo. How would you know?" Hichigo asked. "Because..." Ichigo trailed off._

Hichigo was snapped out of his concentration by a hand waving in front of face. "Hichigo. Are you alright?" whispered Ichigo. "Huh... yeah. I'm fine" Hichigo nodded. "You don't look okay. You've been staring at me for a while now" Ichigo noticed. "I have?" Hichigo asked. Ichigo leaned closer and whispered. "Have you drank yet?"

Hichigo shook his head slowly enough that only Ichigo could notice. Ichigo sighed and leaned back "Going on another hunger strike again" Ichigo mumbled. Hichigo's eye brows furrowed for a second then his golden eyes looked away.

The last bell of school went. Ichigo and Hichigo had to stay in school because a snitch told the teacher about them talking in class. Everyone had left the school (apart from a few teachers.) Hichigo and Ichigo where cleaning and stacking up books together. It was very quiet untill a few books dropped onto the floor. Ichigo turned around quickly, he looked at the messy pile of books then his eyes trailed up a little, Hichigo was the one who dropped the books. He hid his mouth with one hand while the other balanced him on a table. "Hichigo? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked walking over to Hichigo carefully. Hichigo didn't answer.

Ichigo gently touched Hichigo by the shoulder before Hichigo jumped away from Ichigo "Dont come near me!" Hichigo warned. Ichigo eyes widened in startleness but his eyes became normal after a second. Ignoring Hichigo's warning, Ichigo reaches out to Hichigo again. Hichigo back away from Ichigo and shouted "Get away!" It was shook up. "Why?" Ichigo asked still approaching Hichigo slowly. Hichigo backed up into the wall and looked away from Ichigo "I need to..." Hichigo trailed off. "You need to what?" Ichigo asked stopping about a foot away from Hichigo.

"I need to drink..." Hichigo told. Ichigo sucked in a breath. "Drink from me" Ichigo requested. Hichigo looked up at Ichigo "No I-" Hichigo felt himself be pinned to the wall. "Yes you will" Ichigo ordered. Hichigo looked down "You can't make me!" Hichigo shouted. "Oh really?" Ichigo smirked. Hichigo was silent "Well then I'll have to force feed you then" Ichigo whispered and picked up a pen knife that was next the desk. Hichigo's eyes widened as Ichigo drew the blade over his own finger. Hichigo was about to cover his nose but failed Ichigo pinned both of his pale hands above Hichigo's head.

Ichigo held out his cut finger in front of Hichigo's face. Hichigo turned his head away to try to ignore the smell. "Open up Hichigo" Ichigo ordered. "N-NO-" Hichigo suddenly tasted Ichigo's blood as Ichigo shoved his finger into his mouth. Hichigo opened his mouth to breathe and then started to lick Ichigo's finger with a blush across his face. Hichigo's arms became limp and when Ichigo let go of the wrists Ichigo suddenly was pushed back into a desk and onto the floor. Ichigo's vision fazed a bit and saw Hichigo panting roughly.

"Can't... hold back..." Hichigo gritted his teeth, Which started to sharpen, Hichigo slowly licked Ichigo's tanned neck to soften the skin. Ichigo blushed at the moistness. Hichigo panted for a second before opening his mouth and showing his sharp fangs, Ichigo jolted at a sharp pinch in his neck. A quiet moan escaped as he felt his blood be sucked out of him. "H-Hichigo..." Ichigo whispered weakly. The only reply was Hichigo pulling his teeth out and slowly licked the wounds on Ichigo's neck.

Just as Hichigo was about to bite down again. Ichigo pushed Hichigo away lightly and gently tapped Hichigo on the cheek trying to snap him out of it. Hichigo shook head and stared blankly "I-Ichi...go?" Hichigo asked unsurly. Suddenly, Hichigo's eyes widened after looking at the puncture wounds on Ichigo neck "D-Did I..." Hichigo trailed off. Ichigo nodded "I'm still human." Ichigo told "What? I didn't turn you?" Hichigo asked. Ichigo nodded slowly and pulled Hichigo into a hug "I knew I could trust you" Ichigo whispered, as soon as Hichigo heard that he sank into the hug and lightly blushed at the warmth of Ichigo.

**End of Chapter one.**

**Yeah I know. Its short I'm sorry. Nothing much I can do. Okay now please review it and tell me what you want to happen.**

**By LunaSAMAA- Kawaii~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first HichigoxIchigo Vampire story so be nice to me. I got inspired for the Vampire look from the Doujinshi Under the Rose but I wont follow that story line. Another thing, Ichigo will be taking the look of the Final Getsuga Tensho (Not Mugetsu) and Hichigo... you can use your imagination. I'll be writing this on X-BOX 360 because Dad wont let me have the laptop unless I get out of the Yaoi hobbie... Never gonna happen... So my story updates are slow but you'll get over it. Hichigo Uke. Ichigo Suke (Uke and Seme) if something was to get down. Out Of Character (Mainly Hichigo) and probably Own Character. YOSH EKAZOU!**

**Chapter Two**- One of us now~

_This goes back a few years ago before Hichigo met Ichigo, and when Hichigo was human, before he turned, about one-hundred and fifty years ago. when Hichigo was seven-teen._

"I tell you it's the wrong place" Hichigo pointed at the map, "What?! No it's not, look there's a house there and thats the club" His brother corrected looking around. "No, that's the-" Hichigo was interrupted by hearing foot steps behind, He looked over his shoulder and only saw pitch blackness. "Rei... D-Did you hear that?" Hichigo asked, "Yeah I did" Rei answered.

"Well, well~ looks like I've found a main course and desert~" Said a dark voice, approaching from the darkness. "Who are you?!" Rei shouted guarding Hichigo, "Me~..." He came out of the darkness and emerged, he had shortish-long black hair and a grin on his face, his eyes were a blood-red "I'm Shuenzite" He introduced.

"Now if you don't mind~..." He suddenly disappeared from view. Rei heard Hichigo yelp from behind him, "Hichigo!" Rei turned around and saw Shuenzite holding Hichigo by the throat, Rei was about to attack before he felt himself be thrown into a lamppost, Hichigo yelped again and tried to kick out of the grasp. "Uh, Uh, Uh... Be good now" Shuenzite told and slowly licked Hichigo's neck, Hichigo blushed lightly at the feeling, "Get off!" Hichigo screamed.

"Hm~? what a pretty voice you have eh?" Shuenzite noticed, and licked up to Hichigo's ear, Hichigo blushed lightly, "R-RE-" Hichigo was about to shout his brother but a cold hand covered his mouth, "Shh. Don't wake him now~" Shuenzite whispered and continued to lick Hichigo's neck. "You seem so fragile boy" Shuenzite commented. A muffled whimper came from Hichigo as Shuenzite licked behind the ear again,

Hichigo blushed higher, "I wonder how fragile you are" Shuenzite wondered and ran his hand from Hichigo's throat lower to the waist. Hichigo wriggled startled, and trying to get free knowing where Shuenzites hand is going, Then, Hichigo blushed lightly as he felt his groin be grabbed, "Hmm? not broken yet?" Shuenzite spectatored and moved his middle finger up and down on Hichigo's groin.

Hichigo wriggled more, but accidentally feeling more pleasured, a muffled moan escaped him, "Hmm... You seem to like that don't you?~" Shuenzite chuckled, "Well~ I guess I'll play with you after my lunch eh?" Shuenzite added, Then, Hichigo's eyes widened by feeling something sharp piercing his neck, Hichigo felt weaker than before. _'Wh-whats g-going on?!_' Hichigo shouted in his head.

Hichigo's arms fell limp, "Hn?~ Tired already? Wake up boy" Shuenzite whispered evilly, Hichigo jolted sharply at Shuenzite gripping tightly onto his groin, "Stop it!" shouted a voice, Hichigo's golden eyes searched the area and locked on Rei, standing wearily, holding his head. "Hm? And what are you going to do about it?" Shuenzite asked, "I'll murder you!" Rei shouted.

Shuenzite cackled loudly, which hurt Hichigo's ears hurt a little, "You... Kill me?" Shuenzite cackled again, dropping Hichigo. "lets see you try" He shouted, running towards Rei.

Hichigo stopped himself from hitting the floor, he panted lightly and lifted his pale hand to feel his neck, His eyes widened feeling a warm moister, he slowly brought his hand into view and was shocked, "H-He... bit me?" Hichigo asked himself quietly. He looked up and to his horror, he saw his brother being drenched, "R-REI!" Hichigo shouted,

The blood started from Rei's throat and trailed down onto his white shirt, "N-No!" Hichigo shouted running over to help his brother, "What a pity, all bark no bite" Shuenzite chuckled, letting Rei fall to the floor, Hichigo caught Rei just in time. Hichigo couldn't belive what he was seeing, blood was almost everywhere on Rei's shirt. Hichigo checked if Rei was breathing, just normally fine,

Hichigo wasn't sure to be happy, sad, or angry. shockingly, Hichigo felt himself be pulled away from Rei, "Now, now, are you thinking I killed him?" Shuenzite asked, Hichigo squirmed to get out off the grip, "I would never do such a thing to such a unique being like him... although you on the other hand shall be a special being" Shuenzite licked over Hichigo's marks on the neck and bit down again.

"I'm going to drink you dry... and make you one of us" Shuenzite added, Hichigo felt a sting in his neck, as if something was being injected. "W-What are you... D-Doing?!" Hichigo asked, "Hn? Oh... something that'll change your life forever" Shuenzite answered.

"What do you mean?" Hichigo said behind his teeth, "You'll find out sooner or later~" Shuenzite chuckled "Now~ I'll be on my way... Bye~" Shuenzite then disappeared leaving Hichigo confused and tired.

Hichigo re-awoke slowly he hissed at the sunlight in his eyes, he pulled the blanket over his head and heard an echoey voice. "I see you're awake", Hichigo looked up over the blanket , Rei was laying in his own bed. "Rei... Your okay?!" Hichigo shouted, "Yeah... Of course I am" Rei replied, "What happened?" Hichigo asked sitting up. "Well..." Rei started thinking back to last night.

"... All I know is, we had wounds on us both and you were out cold..." Rei remembered, when Rei said _'wounds_', Hichigo's hand trailed up to the side of his neck, he felt a bandage wrapped around his neck. Hichigo instantly jumped out the bed and ran to the bedroom mirror.

Hichigo stared at the bandage in the mirror, "Something up?" Rei asked, Hichigo ripped off the bandage and examined his neck, two puncture wounds sat in the side of his neck, Hichigo's face went paler, "R-Rei?" Hichigo stuttered, "Hm?" Rei hummed, "Do you know what this is?" Hichigo asked turning around and pointing to the wound.

Rei looked at Hichigo and walked over to him, Rei lifted Hichigo's head to the side to get a better look "Hmm... its the same mark that I've got" Rei compared. "You gotta' mark?" Hichigo asked, "Yeah, this may sound crazy but... I think its... a vampire bite" Rei concluded, "V-Vampire?!" Hichigo exclaimed, "Yeah, Do you feel different?" Rei asked, "Well... a little..." Hichigo noticed. "Little in what way? Tired, stronger... hungry?" Rei suggested.

"Well... um... H-Hungry I guess" Hichigo answered, "Hungry in what way?" Rei tilted his head slightly, "I don't know..." Hichigo answered. "What do you crave then?" Rei asked more clearly, Hichigo was silent, Rei shook his head, "We need to find that guy from last night and find out what he did" Rei mused, "I know what he did" Hichigo said, "Which is?" Rei asked.

"H-He... he turned me into what he is..." Hichigo told, "a Vampire?" Rei asked, Hichigo nodded, "Well..." Rei started, Hichigo looked up, "You should feed" Rei finished, Hichigo's eyes widened "N-Now?!" Hichigo shouted, "Not now... unless you're hungry" Rei added, Hichigo shook his head quickly, Rei sighed and went back to his bed, "Well then... if you do get hungry let me know" Rei told, "Why?" Hichigo asked, "So I can get you a feast" Rei answered.

Hichigo didn't say anything, instead he got back into bed, "Tired" Hichigo groaned and layed down under the blanket.

**I know, "Where's the Yaoiness", "Too short!" or "The Vampire characteristics are wrong!" Well sorry for that, well sadly there is none in this chapter... Only how Hichigo became a Vampire, and in the next chappy I might write what Hichigo's first blood was. Give me idea's on what I should do in the reviews, I'm kinda stuck. Well...**

**By LunaSAMAA and help from Akai Ame, Kawaii~**


End file.
